gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cryptograms
The following is a list of cryptograms from the Gravity Falls episodes. There is a cryptogram during the credits of each episode. They use a Caesar cipher and Atbash ciphers. Episodes 1-6 are Caesar ciphers. Episodes 7 and up are Atbash ciphers. Season 1 cryptograms Caesar ciphers Caesar cipher table Made Me Realize During the intro, there is a cryptogram that reads "VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV." Once decoded, it reads "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS." Mystery Shack Mystery During the game, look on Stan's desk to see a cryptogram that reads "HYHU QRWLFHG VWDQV WDWWRR." Once decoded, it reads "EVER NOTICED STANS TATTOO." Rumble's Revenge During the game there are many cryptograms.Every time there is a capital letter the letter stays the same. One is wkhuh Iv d vhfuhw vrflhwb Iq judyIwb idoov. 'Once decoded it reads, "'THERE IS A SECRET SOCIETY IN GRAVITY FALLS." 'Another is '''wkh kdqgbpdq nqrzv pruh wkdq brx wklqn'. Once decoded it reads "'''THE HANDYMAN KNOWS MORE THAN YOU THINK". Another is jIghrq kdv ehhq vhdufklqj iru vrphwkIgj. 'Once decoded it reads "'GIDEON HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING". 'Yet another is '''zkdw jrhv xs Iv vxuh wr frph grzq. '''Once decoded it reads '"WHAT GOES UP IS SURE TO COME DOWN". Another is glsshu Iv sodblqj zlwk iluh. 'Once decoded it reads '"DIPPER IS PLAYING WITH FIRE". 'Another is '''I zloo eh uhwxuqLqj wr judylwb idoov. '''Once decoded it reads '"I WILL BE RETURNING TO GRAVITY FALLS". 'Another is '''pIvfkIhi Iv pb plggoh qdph.ex qrw pbiluvw. '''Once decoded it reads "'MISCHIEF IS MY MIDDLE NAME.BUT NOT MY FIRST." 'Another is '''I grg'w jIyh xs dqvzhuv hdvb. ' Once decoded it reads "'''I DON'T GIVE UP ANSWERS EASY". Tourist Trapped During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV." Once decoded, it reads "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." The Legend of the Gobblewonker During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads:' UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG'." Once decoded, it reads''' "RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND'." Headhunters During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "'KH'V VWLOO LQ WKH YHQWV'." Once decoded, it reads "'HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS'." The Hand That Rocks the Mabel During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "'FDUOD, ZKB ZROW BRY FDOO PH?" Once decoded, it reads "'''CARLA, WHY WONT YOU CALL ME?" The Inconveniencing During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Dipper vs. Manliness During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "PU. FDHVDULDQ ZLOO EH RXW QHAW ZHHN. PU. DWEDVK ZLOO VXEVWLWXWH." Once decoded, it reads "MR. CAESARIAN WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK. MR. ATBASH WILL SUBSTITUTE." Atbash ciphers Atbash ciphers are decoded by reversing the letter, an example includes that an A turns into a Z. Atbash cipher table Double Dipper During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWHZWFS!"" Once decoded, it reads "PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADSADSADUH!"". Irrational Treasure During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "V. KOFIRYFH GIVNYOVB" Once decoded, it reads "E. PLURIBUS TREMBLEY". The Time Traveler's Pig During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "MLG S.T. DVOOH ZKKILEVW" Once decoded, it reads "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED". Fight Fighters During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "HLIIB WRKKVI, YFG BLFI DVMWB RH RM ZMLGSVI XZHGOV" Once decoded, it reads "SORRY DIPPER, BUT YOUR WENDY IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE". Little Dipper During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "GSV RMERHRYOV DRAZIW RH DZGXSRMT" Once decoded, it reads "THE INVISIBLE WIZARD IS WATCHING". Summerween During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "YILFTSG GL BLF YB SLNVDLIP: GSV XZMWB" Once decoded, it reads "BROUGHT TO YOU BY HOMEWORK: THE CANDY". Boss Mabel During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "SVZEB RH GSV SVZW GSZG VZIH GSV UVA" Once decoded, it reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ". Gematria cipher Gematria ciphers are decoded by substituting the nth letter of the alphabet for given number n. Gematria cipher table Bottomless Pit! During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "14-5-24-20 21-16: "6-15-15-20-2-15-20 20-23-15: 7-18-21-14-11-12-5 '19 7-18-5-22-5-14-7-5"" Once decoded, it reads "NEXT UP: "FOOTBOT TWO: GRUNKLE'S GREVENGE"". Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists